Big Hero Lapis
by Samhoku
Summary: Lapis is in the place of Baymax. The same adventure but with a different being. Rated T for some themes at the end.
1. Chapter 1

Big Hero Lapis

By Samhoku

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero Six, claim to own it, or sell my work. I also do not own Disney.**

**This is a collaboration between myself and HiroLemonFan**

Chapter:

Hiro picked up Megabot with the intention of going to another bot fight. But as soon as he did, the bottom piece fell off and rolled next to his desk. Sighing, Hiro kneeled down to pick up the piece, but then he noticed something silver among his pile of robots.

It was a silver mirror with a cracked blue teardrop-shaped gem on the back. Hiro put Megabot on his desk and picked up the mirror. He remembered when Cass gave it to him as a 'welcome to your new home' gift on his fourth birthday. He recalled her saying that she got it and other things from an antique shop when she visited a place called Beach City.

According to Cass, the mirror had special powers. It could record random phrases and turn them into new sentences. It was as if it could talk to others. Hiro slightly chuckled, remembering how he would play with the mirror and talk to it. It was the closest thing he had to a non-related friend. He decided to see if it could still work. "Hello mirror."

"Hi Hiro Hamada."

Hiro sat on his bed. "I know I haven't spoken to you in a long time," he said. "I've been busy."

"...bot fighting..."

"No not that," Hiro said. "I was doing other things."

"...big brain... Washed up at 14."

Hiro sighed again. While talking to the mirror was fun, hearing the repeated sayings getting mushed up into sentences could get rather boring. "You're a great friend, but sometimes I wish you could say more words."

Suddenly, the mirror showed an image of its back with a hand removing the gem. So with a bit of difficulty, Hiro removed the gem from the mirror, causing it to shatter. He gasped. What was he going to tell Cass?

Suddenly, the gem ripped free from Hiro's grasp and hovered. Then it glowed and transformed into a girl. She had light blue skin, pupil-less, mirror-like eyes, shoulder-length dark blue hair, and the teardrop-shaped gem was on her back. She wore a blue dress consisting of a knee-length flowing skirt with a downward-facing dark blue triangle, a halter crop top with an upward-facing dark blue triangle, a dark blue ribbon on the back of her shirt, and she did not wear shoes.

"Thank you," the girl said. "You did it. You helped me! It's Hiro Hamada, right?"

Hiro slowly nodded.

"I'm Lapis," the girl said. "Lapis Lazuli."


	2. Chapter 2

Big Hero Lapis

By Samhoku

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero Six, claim to own it, or sell my work. I also do not own Disney.**

**This is a collaboration between myself and HiroLemonFan**

**The first chapter was by HiroLemonFan**

Chapter:

Hiro was unsure of what to think when Lapis popped out of the mirror with a shattering boom. He shook Lapis's hand when she offered it, "It's nice to meet you...for the first time...out of your mirror." He smiled when a laugh came out of Lapis. Lapis looked at the Microbot piece that was now in a plastic container.

"What is that?" Lapis asked curiously. She gently took the container from her new friend and studied it.

"It's a Microbot, I think it's broken," Hiro answered as he went and sat in his twirly chair. He sat down in it and spun it, so it twirled in a circle before stopping the chair and starting to work on his fightbot.

Lapis held it in her hands and turned with it slowly, watching as the small bot wanted to go in another direction. This seemed unusual and she realized it was behaving like a compass. It wasn't broken, it was trying to go somewhere, "Your tiny robot is trying to go somewhere."

"Oh? I don't really want to leave the house...I feel dead inside," Hiro explained, wincing as he did. Lapis looked at him sympathetically then skipped over to the 14 year old boy.

Hiro eyed her suspiciously and jumped when she poked his shoulder, "If you don't want to lose me, you better keep up!" Lapis ran down the stairs and out the door. Hiro watched dumbfounded and then jumped up, putting on his shoes and coat as he ran. He skidded around the corner and almost collided with his aunt.

"Who was that girl?"

"My...uh...friend?" Hiro answered lamely as he looked around his aunt, "She said she would go with me to...to...college! Yeah, she said she would go with me to college."

"Oh, well, then you'd better catch up!" Aunt Cas answered and stepped out of the way. But not before hugging him.

Hiro ran after Lapis, calling after her, "Lapis! Lapis!" He skidded to a stop, looked around, then jumped on a trolley. When he got to an ally area he saw that she was running down it, "LAPIS!" Hiro jumped off and ran after her, when he got to the corner he skidded and ran into a bunch of trashcans. He got up then ran down the next ally, catching up with her.

"Are you insane?! You could have gotten lost!" Hiro asked her while panting for air. He took the plastic container from her, "It is broken! It's not trying to..." He looked at the robot in surprise.

"You were saying?"

"But..." Hiro looked up at the building, "How do we get in?"

"It's locked, I already tried the front door...Hey, look!" Lapis pointed at a window, "We could get up through there!" She ran and jumped up unto the dumpster that was under the window, "Come on, Hiro!"

Hiro ran after her and worried at her, "Come down, you could get hurt!" He climbed up after her anyways and Lapis laughed at him. Hiro rolled unto the top of the dumpster and gave her a look.

Lapis gave him an catching smile and then squinted at the window. Hiro sighed and offered to give her a leg up, which she gladly took. She jumped into the window and then dangled her arms down to help him, "You'll need to jump."

"You really are crazy."

"Humor me."


	3. Chapter 3

Big Hero Lapis

By Samhoku

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero Six, claim to own it, or sell my work. I also do not own Disney.**

**This is a collaboration between myself and HiroLemonFan**

**The first chapter was by HiroLemonFan**

Chapter:

It took quite a bit to weasle themselves into the window, but they made it. Hiro panted while laying on his back, glaring up at Lapis, "I don't even want to be here."

Lapis smiled and said pleasantly, "Tough crap." She said it with such a lighthearted voice that Hiro almost thanked her for the comment. He gave her another look and she laughed. Lapis pulled on Hiro's arm, "Come on, Spaghetti arms! Get up!"

Hiro made a tired noise but allowed himself to be pulled up. He followed her down the stairs and then took the lead as the robot led him towards this room. Lapis stayed right by Hiro, watching as the teenager picked up a broom to defend himself. She held in a laugh, remarking, "You are so adorable."

Hiro gave her another look but continued his careful approach of the mysterious room. He looked at it curiously then set down the broom. Hiro pulled out the plastic container and looked at the barrels. He touched the microbots and then looked at Lapis, "More Microbots?"

Lapis shrugged and then her eyes grew wide as the robots assembled behind him. She grabbed Hiro's arm and pulled him behind her, desperately trying to connect to a water source to defend them. When she couldn't find one right away she shooed Hiro up the stairs, close behind him. They ran as if the hounds of hell were behind them. Which in a way, they were. Lapis spun and noiced the man with the mask, "Hiro, who is that?"

Hiro looked at the man and shook his head, "I...I don't know." He ran and Lapis shot water out of the ground, finding a water pipe. It hit Hiro and Lapis, breaking their fall out of the window. Unfortunately it also made Hiro drenched.

So he looked like a drowned rat when they got to the police station.

"They aren't going to believe us," Lapis told Hiro before they walked in. The 14 year old gave her a grin.

"Sure they will," Then he got a thoughtful look, "How long have you been able to do that water thing?"

"Since forever," Lapis replied, jumping in place lightly, "Are we going in?"

"How do I look?"

"Like a drowned rat...or a drowned Einstein," Lapis answered with a giggle. Hiro gave her another look then opened the door.

"So...a man in a Kabuki mask controlled these robots with ESP and your Water Witch here saw," The police man tried to sum up what Hiro had said. Lapis was still giving Hiro the evil eye for calling her a Water witch.

"How about you fill out the form and we'll call your parents..." The officer turned around and blinked in shock when he realized both were gone.

"I told you he wouldn't believe us," Lapis said as she looked down at the tiny robot that she had taken from Hiro.

"How am I going to explain you to Aunt Cas?"

"Just hide me."

"Pardon me?" Hiro asked, raising an eyebrow, "How do I sneak you past Aunt Cas? How do I explain why I look wet?"

"Tell her that I pushed you into the water," Lapis replied with a cheeky smile, "Maybe I still will."

"You're unbelievable."


	4. Chapter 4

Big Hero Lapis

By Samhoku

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero Six, claim to own it, or sell my work. I also do not own Disney.**

**This is a collaboration between myself and HiroLemonFan**

**The Healing Spray is HiroLemonFan's invention**

Chapter:

Sneaking Lapis into his room was a real problem. He said to her, "We need to be quiet, okay?" Lapis nodded and pressed her finger to her lips then followed the 14 year old up the stairs. Hiro made the stop motion and peaked around the corner. He gestured towards the other stairs and motioned for her to run. Lapis did and went halfway up the stairs, waiting for Hiro. She was hidden well enough, so Hiro wasn't concerned about her getting caught.

When he tried to sneak through his aunt found him out, "Hiro! You're back! Wow...you're wet." His aunt narrowed her eyes, "Why are you wet?"

"My friend pushed me in the water because I was annoying her," Hiro answered with a smile. He managed to make it look real because it was close to the truth. Hiro took his plate from aunt Cas and then made his way up the stairs. He froze and came back down, "May I have a few more before I go up? Studying makes me hungry." He was really thinking about Lapis.

Aunt Cas smiled and nodded, "Sure, honey." She put 4 or 5 more on his plate and added a few more sticks of celery.

Hiro ran up the stairs and almost collided with Lapis. She went the rest of the way up and then Hiro handed her the plate, "Eat as much as you want, I'll finish what's left." He sat down on his bed heavily, resting his head in his hands.

Lapis sat down by Hiro and held the plate in her lap as she ate the wings, "These are good." She looked over at Hiro and asked gently, "Are you okay?"

Hiro shook his head and sighed heavily. It sounded so emotion filled that Lapis's heart ached, "Tell me."

"Tadashi died."

"But...he was only 21," Lapis said, confused, "How did he die? Did he have Cancer?"

"No...it was a fire. It was just an accident," Hiro looked at his robot, "Maybe it wasn't an accident...we need to catch that man! He is responsible for Tadashi!"

"Well...won't we need help? Hiro...I need to tell you a story. There are two types of Gems, but they fought a lot. Your government decided we were all too dangerous and wanted us all killed. So they destroyed our planet. My home is gone..." Lapis gestured to the gem on her back, "You see this Gem? I need it fixed if I can do more stuff. If you can fix it I would be able to help you better."

Hiro nodded slowly and looked around for the healing spray. He said to her, "This could help..." He found it and then turned her around gently, spraying her gem on her back, "We don't want to get this in your eyes."

Lapis nodded and then let Hiro spray the stuff on the Gem. The crack slowly healed and Hiro jumped back when she lept up and hugged him, "Thank you!" She swung out her wings and hovered, "See?"

Hiro was amazed by this transformation and he grinned, "That's awesome! Oh, I should make you a protective suit so your gem doesn't get harmed again." He sat down with a piece of paper and started to design it, "How does this look?"

"Excellent."

"I thought you would like it."


	5. Chapter 5

Big Hero Lapis

By Samhoku

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero Six, claim to own it, or sell my work. I also do not own Disney.**

**This is a collaboration between myself and HiroLemonFan**

Chapter:

Hiro sneaked out of the house with Lapis close behind him. She was wearing her new protective armor. The armor was light with a blueish tinge. It also gave room for her to use her wings. Lapis quietly followed her friend as they jogged back towards the abandoned warehouse that they had seen the Masked Man last. Lapis blasted the door opened with water and Hiro looked confused when no one came to greet him.

"Maybe he's not at home," Lapis commented, trying not to smile when Hiro gave her a look.

"That much is obvious..." The tiny bot started to clack against the side of it's container and Hiro took it out, following it. Lapis jogged behind the teenager and caught him before he went hurtling into the Oceany Depths. Hiro thanked her and then glared at the tiny container, "I don't..." The bot flew out of the container and towards an ominous figure looming close to them.

Lapis and Hiro dove for cover behind a dumpster like thing. Neither people had noticed that a small car had been following them towards the docks. So when two headlights fell on them Hiro almost had a heart attack. Lapis got ready to blast them with water when Hiro realized who they were. Hiro put his hand on Lapis's shoulder, "No, I know them."

Honey Lemon hugged Hiro then asked suspiciously of Lapis, "Who is this?" It was a reasonable question since they had never met this girl before.

Hiro introduced them, "Honey Lemon, this is Lapis. Lapis, these are my friends." He was surprised at the amount of rude Lapis operated on. She gave them a suspicious look and shrugged.

"Nice to meet you, I guess," Lapis responded shortly. Hiro eyed his friend then looked at the rest of them.

He gave a nervous smile, "You guys need to go..." Hiro looked over his shoulder, wondering where the masked man went. Suddenly Lapis looked up and pointed, "There he is!"

Wasabi did the Oscar Winning scream when the thing almost squished them like bugs. Lapis shot water straight up in such force that it knocked the thing away. She pushed Hiro towards the car, recognizing that they would probably do better by running away. As much as Lapis didn't actually want to be in the car with them, she would rather Hiro was safe.

"Lapis, we can take that guy!" Hiro argued as she pushed him into the car.

Lapis ignored him until they were in the car then answered, "I could handle him, but you can't. And I need you to be safe."

The massive car chase ensued and they ended up in the Ocean. Lapis helped Hiro with his seatbelt and then forced the water underneath them up, splashing them out of the water and unto the shore. Fred jumped up and danced around weirdly, "That was awesome!"

Wasabi dragged himself further on shore then pulled himself up, "That was traumatizing." The big man shivered and gave everyone a look. He wasn't happy. He was terrified.

Hiro shivered with cold and said, "We aren't safe here..." He continued to shiver and Lapis became worried.

She jumped up and down in place then said to Hiro, "Jump, like me. You'll warm up." Hiro started to mimic her and the scene was so ridiculous that it took everything within Fred not to laugh.

Fred regained his composure when Lapis gave him the look of death. He said dramatically, "I know a place!"

When they got to said, 'Place', Lapis stopped and raised an eyebrow, "You don't live here. You must be homeless."

Fred almost looked offended until Heathcliff answered the door. Lapis and Hiro exchanged a surprised look and they all entered the Mansion.

Gogo leaned over and said to Lapis, "I thought he was homeless too."

Lapis snorted and trotted to catch up to Hiro. Hiro was nothing short of amazed by Fred's room. It had every superhero thing known to man in it. The moment Lapis saw the weird picture she covered her eyes.

"What on earth would possess you..." Lapis didn't finish because Hiro had sat down at the child sized table and was drawing something. Lapis walked over and looked at it curiously, "What are you drawing?"

"Do you recognize this?"

"Yes! It's a bird!"

Hiro sort of laughed and said, "No, I saw this on the side of the thing the man was taking."

Lapis said, proud of Hiro, "We plan on apprehending the man with the mask."

"Apprehend him? We don't even know who he is!" Gogo said, bewildered that they would even try.

Fred said proudly, "I have a theory!" He had them all sit down on the couches then cackled as he went to find some comic books.

Lapis rested her chin in her hand and looked at Hiro. Hiro grinned at her and Lapis rolled her eyes. Yes, Fred had a theory. Lapis was sure he had a theory. He was an odd man.


	6. Chapter 6

Big Hero Lapis

By Samhoku

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero Six, claim to own it, or sell my work. I also do not own Disney.**

**This is a collaboration between myself and HiroLemonFan**

**HiroLemonFan had the idea for Lapis's extra water power that can sense which human it belongs to.**

Chapter:

The theory was well founded, but Lapis highly doubted it. Especially since Mr. Krei has such a big influence on people. He wouldn't do something to ruin his reputation. Lapis tapped the side of Hiro's head until he looked at her, "I can find people by their water. You know, the water they have in their body? I know who it belongs too." The group stared at her for a few moments.

Hiro believed her immediately, "That's cool!" Then he looked at his friends, "I could make everyone suits. Upgrade all of you."

"We're just college students," Honey Lemon protested weakly. She looked at the ground as she thought about this.

Fred was excited about it and because of that Lapis decided he was okay. He seemed to genuinely encourage Hiro and care about her friend. They all hurried over to Hiro's house to work on the new suits. Hiro explained how the microbot controller would work and how to get it.

Hiro did his friends suits with some help from Lapis. Lapis was very good at figuring out what each person's weapon should be. She noticed that Fred seemed to like fire quite a bit, so she suggested that to Hiro. Hiro worked on Lapis's vision enhancer, "So, could you tell me how this works? Your power?"

Lapis did her best to explain it. Hiro worked on the helmet and put it gently on Lapis's head, "How's that?"

Lapis turned and looked at everyone then smiled, "I like it. It works well." All of Hiro's friends had gone home for the night and he was working on his own suit.

Hiro put on his suit and grinned at her, "I'm going to fly."

"Oh?" Lapis didn't look convinced as she watched the suit. She also noticed that his hands seemed to have a special armor on it, "And what's that for?"

"It helps me punch hard. I don't want to attack anyone, this is mainly for defense," Hiro replied while adjusting his own helmet, "Lapis...I don't know how to fly."

Lapis smiled and teased, "You forgot that little detail?" She spread out her own wings from her armor, "I will teach you...But first, you need to walk out of the garage. You won't get it the first time."

Hiro hovered and Lapis gave him encouraging words. Next she flew out a little ways and had the young teenager fly to her. This didn't end as well, he flew backwards into the garage and barely managed to keep himself from running into anything. Lapis giggled and flew in, pulling the teenager out, "Here, let's try this again..."

This time they did it sort of like riding a bike. Lapis held his hands until he could get the forward motion. Once he figured that out they were able to have a little more fun. Going up was also a problem. Lapis flew up into the air, gesturing for Hiro to follow. Hiro went up in quick spurts then would lose altitude swiftly. Lapis had to catch him one time because he couldn't get the device to start back up again.

Once he got the device to work they practiced a little more. When he finally got the hang of it he blasted off at such a high speed that it took Lapis a moment to catch up. Next they went to show Hiro's friends.

They were all very impressed with both outfits.


	7. Chapter 7

Big Hero Lapis

By Samhoku

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero Six, claim to own it, or sell my work. I also do not own Disney.**

**This is a collaboration between myself and HiroLemonFan**

**HiroLemonFan told me about Lapis's ability to part the waters. **

Chapter:

Hiro and Lapis went up to a high spot in the sky and Lapis scanned the city for a water match that she had seen during the chase. Lapis found him on the island, "He is over there."

Hiro nodded and they went back to fetch the others. Lapis and Hiro were both trying to figure out how to get them all to the island when Lapis remembered something. She powered up and spread the waters apart like Moses did with the Israelites. The land was dry and they walked to the island. Of course this showed up on some news reports, about strange hovering tsunamis. They couldn't see the people underneath it because Lapis made it like a tunnel. This was done on purpose to protect them from sight.

Hiro was amazed at Lapis's power. She was, evidently, one of the more powerful Gems. Wasabi was whimpering behind him as they walked. The big man apparently didn't like the idea that the water could come tumbling down on top of them. Not that Hiro liked the idea any better, but he trusted his friend.

When they reached the Island, Wasabi started complaining about the Death sign. He didn't like that very much. Lapis ignored him as they walked up to the building. She didn't attack the bird when the others did. Lapis raised an eyebrow at them as they attacked the bird with force, "Are you done?"

Honey Lemon giggled with embarrassment and commented, "At least we know our gear works."

Lapis tapped her screen when it started to malfunction. She grew more and more worried and frustrated, "Hiro, my scanner isn't working..." They entered the room and followed the glitching screen to a room.

Lapis was uneasy as they watched the screen and she saw the professor first, "Look out!" She shot water up in a tidal wave in front of them, making the rock roll away from them. Lapis spread out her wings and hovered in the air as everyone went to go attach the professor.

Lapis stayed by Hiro, they both were trying to figure out a better way to attack him. Lapis looked at Hiro, "What if everyone attacked him at once? Then he would be confused and one of us should be able to get off his mask."

"They are doing that now...You go from the left, I'll come at him from the right," Hiro replied as he shot up into the air and swooped in an arc to the right. Lapis flew to the left and hoped that the others could keep him distracted enough.

Hiro's flight boots gave out just as he reached Callighan. He would have to fix these boots. Hiro landed on the professor and sent him flying. The teenager grabbed the mask and jumped up, almost bumping into Lapis as he walked backwards, "Give it up Krei."

Why did all these people still think it was Krei, Lapis wondered. Lapis highly doubted it was. For one thing, this man was too broad. Krei looked narrow and spaghetti like. From the expression on Hiro's face as the mask was removed she guessed that this man was someone he trusted and respected.

"Tadashi...he went in there to _save_ you!" Hiro exclaimed, tears in his voice and eyes.

"That was his mistake!" The older man shot back at the child. He didn't look like he regretted his words until he saw Hiro's expression and Lapis's wings come out.

"Lapis, destroy," Hiro said while gritting his teeth. He was beyond fury and wanted this man to be dead. Lapis was more then happy to obey him.

Lapis hovered and went to spray him with water, to drown him. But the others kept getting in her way, jumping up and down and trying to keep in the way of Lapis. Hiro dropped the mask on accident and the professor stole the mask, trying to escape. Lapis gave a screech of annoyance and finally splashed Fred gently to the side before squirting water straight towards the professor.

Wasabi caught Lapis and held her still, pinning her arms to the side. Lapis struggled against the bigger man and said, "Put me down! He deserves to die!"

Hiro gave Wasabi a look when the professor escaped and Wasabi gently put Lapis down. Lapis bolted and hid behind Hiro. Hiro asked them angered, "How could you do that?! We almost had him!" Then he spun towards Wasabi, "Lapis was only doing what I asked!"

Wasabi shook his head, "We never signed up to kill someone. I won't let someone else do it either."

Hiro blasted off and Lapis followed. Once they got back to the garage Lapis handed Hiro her helmet. Hiro started to mess with the helmet to fix it's sensor. He pricked his finger on a nail when he reached for a tool and yelped.

Lapis looked at him, worried, "Are you okay, Hiro?"

Hiro stared at the inflating robot and then looked at Lapis. Lapis followed his gaze and stared at the marshmallow in shock.

"My name is Baymax, your personal healthcare companion."


	8. Chapter 8

Big Hero Lapis

By Samhoku

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero Six, claim to own it, or sell my work. I also do not own Disney.**

**This is a collaboration between myself and HiroLemonFan**

**HiroLemonFan had the epic idea that Baymax was just left in the garage. **

Chapter:

Baymax checked Hiro's finger and gave it the proper care before asking after his maker, "Where is Tadashi?" This gave both Lapis and Hiro a pause.

"He was murdered..." Hiro replied, wincing, "By our professor." He felt Lapis give his shoulder a squeeze.

"Tadashi is here."

Lapis narrowed her eyes and the robot, wondering if it was programmed to be a sadist. She corrected the robot, "No, he's dead."

"No, Tadashi is here..." Baymax said and Hiro snapped at the fluffy robot.

"No! Tadashi is gone," Hiro sat down heavily and allowed his depression to hit him. He hung his head and held back a sob. Lapis touched the top of Hiro's head gently and then gave the robot a dirty look.

The video of Tadashi played and both people watched it. As Lapis watched it she grew more and more sad, realizing how close these two brothers were. Lapis sat down next to Hiro and gave him a side hug. When the video turned off the other friends came and apologized to Hiro. Gogo also hugged him and said gently, "We will do this the right way."

After they decided to do this they got a good nights rest. I mean, they couldn't stay up all night and on till the day. That would be unrealistic. The next morning Hiro managed to sneak past his aunt with Lapis again and they got in their suits. Lapis flew off with Hiro close behind, both of them going to find his friends. Baymax took some convincing, but he did stay home.

They went to confront the professor only to see that he was threatening Krei. Now, they knew why this was happening. After all, Krei had done manslaughter. Technically this man should be in jail. But obviously professor Callighan wanted revenge. Lapis watched as Hiro tried to calm the professor down. It seemed the same as trying to talk someone off of a ledge.

But the professor wouldn't have it. Especially after Krei opened his mouth and spoke. Which probably wasn't the wisest decision under the circumstances. Lapis stayed right next to Hiro as they battled the man with the crazy bots. Hiro's boots failed for the third or fourth time that week and he ended up being sucked up towards the portal. Lapis shot water at the Professor then flew straight up towards Hiro, catching him.

Hiro said to his friends, "Look at it from a new angle!" He realized that they needed to destroy all the bots. Lapis noticed the gravity shift and wondered how they were doing down below. She was starting to become on friendly terms with Fred, so she was more worried about him then anybody else.

Hiro and Lapis gently lowered Callighan down to the ground and the portal plummeted into the ground, destroying things. Lapis paused as she looked at the portal, "Wait!"

Everybody stopped and looked at Lapis as she continued, "There is someone alive in there." Hiro looked at Lapis then back at his friends. They both impulsively flew into the portal. Neither knew if they would come back out alive, but it was worth the risk.


	9. Chapter 9

Big Hero Lapis

By Samhoku

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero Six, claim to own it, or sell my work. I also do not own Disney.**

**This is a collaboration between myself and HiroLemonFan**

**HiroLemonFan is also the mastermind behind this plot. (= **

Chapter:

Lapis got to Abigail first and perched on the device, "Hiro, I found her." Hiro landed next to her and wiped away the dust, checking to make sure it was her. Even though he trusted Lapis. He looked at Lapis and said, "Lets get her out of here." Lapis nodded in agreement and they pushed it towards the entrance of the portal. As they went Hiro's helmet became cracked by a good sized stone. It also hit him with enough force to knock him out.

Lapis squeaked with distress and went to catch Hiro. Once she did she put him back on the device and was worried about the weird angle his head was at. She would have to check it a little later. They flew out of the portal at an insane speed and crashed. Everyone came over to greet them and Lapis was trying to wake Hiro up, "Hiro?" She started to look scared, "Hiro?!" Fred checked Hiro's pulse and he looked shell shocked.

Lapis looked at Fred then the others, "Is he dead?" When Fred didn't answer Lapis got really quiet, thinking. Maybe Hiro didn't have to stay dead. She could retreat into her Gem form and be placed into his back. He could still live. But she needed someone to cut a shallow divot into Hiro's back and place her gem there. Then he could live. He didn't have to be dead. Lapis looked at Fred then at Wasabi, "I know a way where we can keep Hiro alive."

That got everyone's attention, "How?" Wasabi asked that question, looking skeptical and bewildered.

"You'll need to cut a small divot the size of my gem in his back...then stab me," She didn't get to finish because all of them protested, "No, wait, listen! You need to do this. It's the only way Hiro can live. I would rather he lived. I'll go back into my gem and you can place it in his back. If what I'm thinking is correct, it should bring him back."

Lapis handed Wasabi a knife, the big man dropped the knife and shook his head. Lapis looked annoyed then handed it to Fred, "Please." Fred looked at the knife then winced before looking back at Lapis, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Lapis nodded then looked at Honey, "I want to say goodbye first. Can you please record me on your flashy phone device?"

Honey nodded and got out her phone, "It's on..."

Lapis waved at the little device, "Hi, Hiro. I'm going to allow your friend to stab me. But don't worry, you'll be alive. That's all I want. I'll be in a gem in the middle of your back, so I'll always be with you. Literally. You'll always be my best friend. So...bye." Lapis looked down at Honey shut off the camera. Lapis turned to Fred and closed her eyes, "Okay, I'm ready now."


	10. Chapter 10

Big Hero Lapis

By Samhoku

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero Six, claim to own it, or sell my work. I also do not own Disney.**

**This is a collaboration between myself and HiroLemonFan**

**HiroLemonFan is also the mastermind behind this plot. (=**

**Keep an eye out for the new collaboration called Immortals. This is the prologue to that story. **

Afterward:

It had been a little while and Hiro was moving his stuff into Tadashi's old lab. He had recently discovered that his brother was alive and going by the name Inferno as a superhero name. Hiro hadn't been sure what to think about this, but he decided he would be okay with it. He felt his phone vibrate and he looked at it, shocked when he saw the video. Honey had also texted, _I'm so sorry, Hiro. I forgot to send this to you. Lapis wanted to make it before she...you know._

Hiro clicked play on the video and watched as Lapis gave her message. His eyes started to tear up and he realized something weird was happening to his back. The wings came out and Hiro jumped, surprised by the change. A slow smile came across his face and he, very carefully, hovered. Hiro let himself land then he put his wings away. He would have to adjust his suit...

"Hiro, when did you dye your hair blue?" Fred asked when he came in, he looked confused and happy, "That looks awesome by the way."

"I think Lapis did it. Her gem..." Hiro explained, sort of. He touched his hair then shrugged, "That must be what happened."

Fred nodded and then smiled, "Okay. Hey, we're all going to your aunts cafe, do you want to come?" He knew Hiro would say yes, but he also knew it made people feel good if you asked them.

Hiro smiled and nodded, "As if you had to ask." He walked out, "Oh, I need to update my suit. Is there anything I need to do with yours while I'm working on mine?"

"No, little man, I love my suit. My Fredzilla suit. It's awesome," Fred answered with a grin.

* * *

A couple years later Hiro realized that he was growing to care for Honey Lemon. So he fast forwarded his age to look and feel like a 20 year old. Hiro was still a little awkward when asking Honey on their first date and it certainly didn't help that all his friends were tormenting him about it.

One date led to another and they were engaged. They led a good life and had triplet children named Mandy, Genesis, and Ryan. Genesis was born without her arm so Hiro made a robotic arm for her to use. He upgraded it each time she grew/aged. Ryan was his little double, the kid resembled Hiro in every way. It was amazing to everyone who sees them together.

While all this was going on Tadashi and Gogo had gotten married. They also had a happy, yet hectic, life. They had one daughter named Jamie. She is very skilled in robotics and has a need for speed like her mother. Only she isn't addicted to it the same way her mother is.

But as all the loved ones grew older Hiro realized that he would never die. Tadashi wasn't aging either, for inexplicable reasons. It probably had something to do with his powers and mutations.

Hiro and Tadashi did some brainstorming. They would have to reboot the Big Hero Six team.


End file.
